


Solidez

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiso ayudar a Zoro en su pelea al verlo en desventaja, pero el espadachín no se lo permitió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidez

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : Está inspirado en un capítulo viejísimo. Cuando Zoro frena la pachinko de Usopp para evitar que dé en el blanco y que de esa forma el enemigo fuera contra él. Me resultó un gesto muy curioso por parte de Zoro tomando en cuenta que Usopp todavía no era de la tripulación. Por eso pueden tomar el drabble como bl o gen.  
>  **Actualización** : 13 de septiembre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **#24 Solidez.**   
>  ****  
>  **[Zoro & Usopp; Gen o BL; 424 palabras]**   
> 
> 
> * * *

Había sucedido lo mismo. Quiso ayudar a Zoro en su pelea al verlo en desventaja, pero el espadachín no se lo permitió. _Estúpido Zoro_. Estúpido Usopp que no se daba cuenta de la situación. Aunque reconocía que en el pasado era débil -y que de no ser por el espadachín, hubiera muerto-, en el presente era distinto.

—¡Imbécil! No te metas, ¡¿quieres morir?! —gritó y el tirador frunció el ceño.

Sabía que si la técnica impactaba en el enemigo este se volvería contra él convirtiéndolo en un blanco. ¡De hecho ese era el fin! Quería que el enemigo se distrajera con él para darle tiempo a Zoro de recuperar las dos katana. A ese paso el espadachín iba a morir, pero aun así, Zoro lo protegió una vez más. Solo que en esa ocasión para Usopp había sido humillante.

Su compañero dudaba de él y de su fortaleza y aunque tuviera razón, era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo; ya no era el mismo que se había enfrentado a Kuro, el Usopp del presente era un valiente guerrero de los mares que no necesitaba ser salvado. Menos que menos a costa de la vida de alguien a quien apreciaba tanto; recién descubría que a niveles ridículos.

—¡Yo soy muy fuerte, Zoro! ¡No tendrías que haber hecho eso! —le gritó, apretándolo con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que el espadachín sintió que le faltaba el aire. Podía ver al tirador temblando, llorando, buscando a Chopper con la mirada— ¡No te mueras! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡O me sentiré muy culpable si te mueres! ¡No me hagas esto!

Pero la voz de Usopp sonaba cada vez más lejana, su presencia se iba desvaneciendo, se sentía tan a gusto en los brazos de su compañero que quería cerrar los ojos y descansar; pero no lo hizo, la imagen del tirador desencajando le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para aguardar por el milagro. Volver de la muerte solo para poder secarle las lágrimas y explicarle que no dudaba de su fortaleza; era solo esta estúpida parte de su persona que se empecinaba en ver a todos más débiles que él, que se empecinaba en proteger lo que para él era lo más importante.

Claro que era diferente al pasado, en ese entonces no quería a Usopp de la manera en la que lo hacía en el presente. Con más razón se interpondría entre las pachinko de él y sus enemigos con tal de salvarlo, todas las veces que fueran necesarias y por mucho que se lo reprochara. O no sería Zoro Roronoa.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
